1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording device, and, more particularly, it is concerned with such recording device that is able to perform information recording with due accuracy and at any desired position on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recording devices, which have so far been known, all perform recording of informations at a definitely fixed position on a recording medium, hence it has been difficult to control the recording position. Moreover, a recording device which records information obtained from an original is to record the information at such position on the recording medium that corresponds to the mounted position of the original, hence control of the information recording position onto the recording medium first necessitates selection of an original mounting location in the recording device. In a reproductive recording device which has ordinarily been used, the original mounting location is designated on the original mounting table according to the size of the original. Therefore, unless the original is placed on the original mounting table at the time of reproduction following the size designation, no accurate information recording can be effected on the recording medium. As another example, when books and magazines are used for reproduction, and reproduced copies are to be filed in binders, the information at the left side margin of the copies is eliminated due to perforations for filing. In order to remove such disadvantage, operators must place the original on the original mounting table by making an allowance for an estimated marginal space where the perforations are made. It is, however, troublesome to place the original with an advance estimation for the marginal space, which is time-consuming and requires care. In addition, when a book, etc. is to be reproduced, if such original cannot be placed so that it protrudes from the original mounting table (such as in the case where the original pressing device is cumbersome, or in the case of a reproduction apparatus of a type, in which the original mounting table is moved), the book should be mounted upside down at every time the opposite page is to be reproduced (e.g., from left page to right page, or vice versa), so that there arises such inconvenience that the shifting direction of the original should be made opposite between the left page and the right page for securing the margin.